Of Elves and Pirates
by Lindaleriel
Summary: What if Will and Legolas, like their actor, were one and the same? I believe I have managed to be the first to use this idea. (though I am sure I won't be the last) FINALLY UPDATED (I am sooo sorry)
1. The guardian of the line of Numenor

Ok first all the obligatory authors notes and disclaimers. Im sure there will be many variations on this theme eventually but I do believe I am the first one to post one (go me). This is a POTC/LOTR crossover, basically what if Will Turner was actually Legolas. Of course the obvious inspiration for this story lies in the fact that the very talented (and very handsome ;- ) ) Orlando Bloom plays both Legolas and Will Turner. Further inspiration can be attributed to my friend Grant for all the dumb Legolas comments he made ALLLLLL through the movie, a chapter in the story, Always (in the LOTR section, by Tori), and the ring that Captain Sparrow wears in the movie. Im putting this in this section because although Will is actually Legolas the entire story is really POTC (that and the rabid purists in the LOTR section would flame me mercilessly). This first chapter is mostly set-up for the rest of the story, next chapter I will get into the movie. This is my first fan-fiction so please be kind. Now, on with the show. (also for some reason it doesn't want to upload apostrophes right, I do know they are missing from every word that needs one, anyone know how to fix that?)  
  
Disclaimer: (is this really necessary?) I dont own anything that someone else owns (hows that)  
  
Prologue: The guardian of the line of Numenor  
  
Legolas didnt know why hed stayed all these years, hed only promised to look after Aragorns children; but it had turned into a pledge to watch over all his descendants. He longed for Valinor, daily he had to suppress the desire to sail to the undying lands to be with his family, but it was always overruled by the responsibility he felt to all the children of Elessar and Undomiel. He had watched them, hidden them, and kept them safe, through the fall of Gondor - and then the middle earth they knew. He had helped them to bring culture and knowledge back to the barbarianized remains of middle earth, now usually called Britton; helped them to rise with the coming of Rome to be great leaders and chieftains among the clans of the new relm.  
  
Throughout all the pages of the history of England he was ever watchful of the house of Dunedain, wearing many names and faces and reasons for being there, he carefully tracked the firstborns of every generation. He lost track of the true line when the eldest son of Lord Dunedain had run off to sea around the time of Cromwell. He had never forgiven himself for that, and though he now followed the new line of legal heirs; his heart still lie with the true heir of Isildur, wherever he was.  
  
Near the end of the 17th century, when he was feeling especially guilty about his inability to find his charge, he met a beautiful woman in a bar, a woman in whom certainly ran the blood of elves. He had been drinking innumerable glasses of wine; and having downed enough alcohol to make even an elf drunk he forgot his sorrows in her company. But in the next few months she had a surprise for him, she was with child. She delivered a beautiful baby boy. But the strain of bearing a half elf child was too much for her and she died even as her child took his first breath.  
  
This added grief was almost too much for Legolas but he managed to hold to this world only for the sake of the child. He named the boy, as well as himself, William Turner, and went to work in the household of the current Lord Dunedain, who had but one daughter. She married a man by the name of Swann and had a daughter named Elizabeth. At her mothers death when the girl was only 2, young Elizabeth Swann became the last of the known members of the line of Numenor.  
  
As young Bill grew he heard the call of the sea as had been heard by all elves and begged his father to allow him to become a sailor. With a heavy heart Legolas agreed, knowing that his son, although half elf, was mortal and would be taken from him in what would seem only a blink of an eye. Although he always told his father in letters that he was working on merchant vessels Bill soon turned to piracy and joined the crew of Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
When young Elizabeth was about 10 her father was made Govenour of Port Royale and so, much to Legolas distress, the last known descendent of Aragorn and Arwen was to sail west across the sea and away from what remained of the Middle Earth he had known, possibly forever. And to sail west, the desire of every Elvish heart. Yet he knew it would not be to Valinor, but to the strange lands known as the Americas. 


	2. A boy in the water

From his perch in the crows nest Legolas could hear the small sweet voice of Elizabeth Swan singing, of all incongruous things, a pirates drinking song.  He smiled slightly to himself, Elizabeth showed far to healthy of an interest in pirates. He chuckled as one of the more superstitious members of the crew stopped her song and her father chastised her for her interest in the foul lot that were pirates. His private laughter was cut short however as he noticed the remains of a flaming ship to starboard. Mentally chastising himself for not noticing sooner he prepared to sound the alarm only to be preempted by Elizabeth's shout of "A boy, there's a boy in the water".  Deciding that there was no use now, they had already been well alerted of the scene they would soon encounter he descended the rigging to see if he could be of any help. 

As he reached the deck he was met by the chaotic scene of boats being readied to go and look for more survivors. He went to look to the boy that had been pulled from the water having made use of his elven healing abilities by traveling as the ship's surgeon on this voyage. Granted, compared to Lord Elrond he knew nothing about healing but to these human sailors his meager abilities seemed positively miraculous. He found the boy and Elizabeth near the middle of the starboard side and quickly decided that the crowded and busy deck was no place for a little girl and an unconscious young boy. In one fluid motion he stooped and picked up the boy and motioned for Elizabeth to follow him to the ship's infirmary. 

Reaching the small cabin he gently laid the child on his bunk and began examining him for injuries. "Has he awoken at all?" he asked Elizabeth. "Only for a moment, he said his name was Will Turner, that's all I found out." "Will Turner? Are you certain?" Legolas looked up in surprise. "Y yes sir" the girl replied somewhat flustered.  Legolas ponder over this new information for a few moments then remembered the small girl who was staring at him. "I think I should take you back to your cabin young Miss Swann" he stated abruptly. "Bbut…" she tried to protest, but the elf firmly but gently led her out of the cabin and a few doors down to hers. "Someone will come and get you for dinner Miss Swann" he stated in a tone that left no room for arguments then shut the door and left her to pout. 

"Will Turner?" he mussed, it could certainly be a coincidence, both Will and Turner were relatively common names, but what if this boy had some news concerning his son; or, in a shocking new thought, what if this was his grandson? He hurried back to the infirmary hoping to find some answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several hour later the boy finally awoke and immediately began a torrent of panicked "Where am I, what happened, who are you…" questions. Legolas did his best to calm him down 

"Easy lad, you are aboard the HMS Rebecca, you were pulled from the water after your ship caught fire, you're actually quite lucky Miss Swann spotted you. What is your name son?"

The boy's eyes blazed at this, "We didn't catch fire, we were attacked, by pirates, and I know why to, they were after me. Name's Willy Parker."

"Pirates?" As much amusement as Legolas found in Elizabeth's fascination with them he actually felt little more than contempt for these men who seemed to embody the worst of humanity. "What makes you think they were after you?"

The boy grinned, "Because of this!" and moved as if to grab something around his neck. But his grin quickly fell when he didn't find what he was looking for "I must have lost it in the water" he said sorrowfully

Legolas shuddered at the memories of Frodo that the boy clutching for something around his neck brought back then asked somewhat nervously "Lost what?" 

"The medallion, Bootstrap gave me, I was supposed to give it to a Mr. Will Turner"

Legolas started at this "I am William Turner" he said cautiously

Willy brightened, "Really! I knew Id find you! Bootstrap said you'd take care of me real good. Oh, here's a letter for you. Sorry I lost the medallion"

Legolas would have been amused by the outburst had he not been so confused by it.  'Who is Bootstrap, and he said I'd take care of you?' He thought as he took the letter scrawled on what looked to be the back of part of an old map of the English Channel and began to read it. "Dear father, I haven't much time. Please take this boy and raise him as you did me, he is alone in the world. Do not blame yourself for what I have become. This medallion is something very special; never let it be taken. I do love you father. Your Son, Bill" Legolas was now even more confused but one thing was clear, the boy needed looking after

"Well Master Parker, it appears that I am to be your guardian, and as such I believe it is time for you to rest." The boy looked about to argue but was silenced by, "no buts, rest" as Legolas blew out the light and left the cabin 

Sorry that was kinda short and not very good but this chapter was a pain in the rear to write. This was the part that was the hardest to explain around with my whole Will=Legolas thing since its been a good 4,000 years or more since Legolas was a kid and I didn't want to give him a grandson. I am so psyched at all the great reviews I've gotten. 17! I couldn't believe it, and all of them really nice! You brought up some good questions most of which will be answered in future chapters. As for the "Aragorn would never ask Legolas to stay away from Valinor", I totally agree. I guess I was thinking of it as Aragorn asked him to stick around for awhile to keep an eye on Eldarion just till he was ready to be in his own then Legolas would sail, but Legolas himself decided to watch over them forever, that's just where my brain was going. 


	3. Thoughts

Legolas was perched on top of the blacksmith shop watching the stars and thinking, as he often did. Mr. Brown had never been able to figure out how he got up there, but was usually to drunk to really care. The elf often felt so stifled by the lack of trees in the city, he hated the way the gas lamps dimmed the starlight. He had been surprised at how different the sky here was. But Earendil's comforting presence still shone brightly. Polaris, the North Star, it was now called; and was still a source of comfort for many, though Legolas alone still remembered its source. He felt so alone in the world; no one even knew what elves were anymore. It did make it easier to blend in when men just believed him to be a little odd; talented perhaps, but rather eccentric, especially when it came to nature, and with some sort of strange birth defect affecting his ears.  
  
He missed the old Middle Earth, even at the end when all but he had left; men still knew of and respected the elves, but now. He missed the fellowship of his kin, those who understood the burden of remembering in vivid detail everything that had ever happened to you over hundreds of the life spans of men. He sighed thinking of old friends, the fellowship especially. Boromir had died so long ago, before the destruction of the One Ring. The funny ever hungry hobbits, Merry and Pippin and their particular knack for finding laughter in even the bleakest situation, dear loyal Sam true blue to the bitter end, and Frodo - the ringbearer, so strong in the grip of such evil and so broken by the end. He missed hobbits, now and then one would show up but they were usually considered birth defects and didn't come from the quaint sheltered culture with all their loveable idiosyncrasies. Then Gandalf, the occasional wizard had shown up over the years - but none as wise and powerful as Gandalf the White, the closest had been Merlin the Blue who had actually recognized him as an elf, but there had been no true Istari wizards to his knowledge for at least 2 centuries now. And Gimli - how he missed his dwarven friend, every time he crafted a hatchet or Ax he thought of the gruff old dwarf, he wondered how he was in Valinor - probably creating all sorts of disturbance among the sedate elves, unused to his bellowing voice and blustering presence, the thought made him chuckle as it always did.  
  
Of course Aragorn, Arwen and all their children were always central in his thoughts. He knew Aragorn would never have asked him to wander forever on earth ignoring his hearts desire for Valinor, yet as much as he longed for the undying lands he could not bring himself to break from his self made vow. He didn't even know why he felt the need to stay, did he think he could restore the throne of Gondor of he waited long enough? Of course not, although he wondered for the millionth time where Isildur's heir was. He should never have missed the signs, he knew the Dunedain wanderlust was strong in the boy and yet he didn't watch, and so the line was lost to the sea. He thoughts turned to those of his son who had also followed the call of the sea, and the mother. He hadn't loved the girl, it had been an alcohol induced one night stand; but, or rather because of this, he always felt such guilt about her. To use a woman like that was entirely foreign to the elves; such relationships were saved for your bonded life mate. Then, to have her give her life in the birth of his child had only compounded his guilt. And Bill. What had ever happened to his son? The last scrap of news about him had been the note Willy had brought and it really didn't say much. "Don't blame yourself for what I've become" what did that mean? It certainly didn't bode well.  
  
Willy, Willy had become another son to him, even taking on the name Turner. Since the boy had had completed his apprenticeship 3 years ago and gone to work in the northern colonies Legolas had again been lonely. The workshop was so quiet without the constant chatter and endless jokes, Willy reminded him of Merry and Pippin in that regard, much more pleasant than the drunken dwarf like quality of his master. Master, how he loathed calling the foul man master, he was an elf and a prince reduced to calling this alcoholic slug by a term of respect and submission. Mr. Brown hadn't made a thing in over 5 years yet was increasingly respected in Port Royale as a mater craftsman for the work his shop put out. Master craftsman my foot! The man couldn't remember the difference between Willy Turner and Will Turner - although why should he be any different than the rest of the town. Legolas had learned over the centuries that the best way to keep people from wondering about the fact that he didn't age was to remain fairly reclusive. Since Willy had gone north Legolas had taken his place as Mr. Brown's delivery boy, on top of making 99% of the orders the shop received; he noticed that most people paid very little attention to him as such and often called him Willy, this suited Legolas just fine. If they wanted to think he was the 12-year-old orphan boy that had come to town 8 years ago so be it, there would be no questions about him looking to be in his early 20s that way.  
  
Just then he heard the drunken approach of his master, he was still several blocks away but Legolas highly doubted that anyone could escape the racket, elvish ears or no. He sighed, so much for a peaceful night, now he would have to go take care of the smelly half conscious man. He gazed back up at Elendil savoring these last few moments under the stars. Glowing ever so slightly in their light, as it had always been with the children of the stars  
  
"Blast you Turner, stop yours a sittin up there glowin', get down here an take care o yer master" Brown slurred then tripped over his own feet and ended up face first in a mud puddle. "Your fault boy, makin me look up like that, hows a man sposed ta keep his feet when he has to look up all the dad blame time"  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle" [you disgust me] Legolas, who had descended from the roof, muttered as he hauled the big unwieldy man up off the street and to the living quarters behind the blacksmith shop  
  
"What you muttering bout boy, don't sass yer elders" Brown ordered in a drunken garble, leaning heavily on the elf, his legs seeming to have forgotten the process of walking.  
  
Legolas snorted at this, elders? Ha! He figured he was close to 5, 000 years old (he had lost track of the exact years sometime in the 3,000's) while Master Brown was in his late 50's. He found the thought to amusing to be irritating. "Deepest apologies oh wise and ancient one" he said sarcastically.  
  
The drunk beamed, and straightening from his support against Legolas puffed out his chest a bit and strutted slightly, full of his own importance at being the "wise and ancient one"; but within 4 steps his traitorous knees made the unauthorized decision to cease functioning and he again, incomprehensively to his fogged brain, found himself on the ground. "Ow'd I get down 'ere?" he slurred  
  
"You decided to try looking at the world from a hobbit's eye view" Legolas mocked as he picked up his 'master' and dragged the man the last few steps to his bedroom, unceremoniously dumping him on his bed.  
  
"Right" Brown said nodding, then "huh?" as Legolas pulled his boots off, gagging at the stench. Smell was the one area where elven senses were rather more a curse than a blessing, especially around humans.  
  
"Goodnight Master Brown" was his only reply.  
  
~Well this chapter was supposed to be getting into the movie part but Legolas' thoughts just sort of ran away with me. I could have continued into the movie and just made it a long chapter but I wanted to post before I leave for the week. I'm hoping I may have explained a few of the questions and complaints that have been in your reviews with all these ramblings though. I am aware that the site I'm using for elvish is not entirely correct but its what I can find so its what I shall use. I am also aware that a typical apprenticeship lasted 7-11 years and I have Willy leaving after only 5, but it just seemed to work better somehow (I don't even try to understand myself at times) And just in case you get confused (which it shouldn't be a problem but you never know) because this is being written from Legolas' POV he will almost always be referred to as Legolas in the narrative, even though when being referred to or addressed in dialogue he will of course be called Will. Now to respond to reviews: *girly shriek * hehehe, it is so much fun getting all these great reviews, I never dreamed I'd get so many!! Up to 29 as I post this!  
  
LiL PeTiTe: thanks, and I don't know, I guess loosing it in the water seemed like a plausible excuse? He was to preoccupied thinking about the kid and the letter to really think about what had happened to the missing medallion?  
  
Gaslight: The whole blood thing kinda confused me in the movie I keep going what's so special about Will Turners blood, just cause he didn't like the mutiny what does that do to his blood line? And Elf blood seems a perfectly logical reason it's so special (The Lady Tiger also mentioned this, thanks). And Willy - yeah not terribly proud of the kid but was having the worst time trying to figure out the whole "10 year old kid in the water with the medallion but he's not Will" thing, so that was my rather weak explanation. You will notice I conveniently got rid of him in this chapter. If you really want to beta my story, sure, I can't proof read worth anything. To much of the artistic dreamer mindset to notice the finer details of punctuation and spelling. Now I just have to remember to send you chapters before I post them. And you brought up some interesting ideas that are quite tempting to take a crack at (an Elf during the black plague especially) but at this moment I'm just concentrating on this movie.  
  
Nenya Culariel: Hopefully I answered your questions in this chapter. If not just keep in mind the primary inspiration for this was that Will and Legolas are both played by the same actor and that should keep it straight. (by the by, what does PPC stand for, I see it a lot in the LOTR stuff and I know it has to do with purists but what exactly I don't know)  
  
Tricia: Love ya babe! HaHa, my name is Elizabeth and Thou art a Peacock!  
  
Bec: hope I explained myself better on the subject of Legolas marrying the mother in this chapter. In general I always want people married first to, it just didn't work for my story. (If he had married the mother first that would mean he truly loved her and as an elf would not be ready to marry another girl, Elizabeth, just a generation later)  
  
Louis, Saraqueenofallthings, Aralome Finarfin, Jamie, Esteledhel, The Lady Tiger, cassiarmp, Miss Swann, ElvenRanger13, aNoNyMoUsLy1, Kai, saiyan-girl- cheetah, Laurel Whitney, Yami Yavi-no-Lyithien, mistressofmetal, The Amber Dragon, PheonixFyre, Noia, Lasgalen (did I miss anyone?) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!  
  
~Lindaleriel (Lady of Music) 7/27/03 


	4. Elizabeth

Legolas opened the door to the blacksmith shop carefully, once again thanking Iluvatar for the elven ability to move silently. He didn't want to wake up Master Brown, who had landed in a chair in the corner of the workshop after the previous night's consumption of rum. As vile as Brown was in his drunken state, hung over he was a virtual Orc.  
  
He strode briskly yet unhurriedly down the street, a long black case tucked under one arm. He was looking forward to making this delivery; he hadn't been in the Governor's home for quite some time. He kept a close eye and ear on the comings and goings of the young lady Dunedain and her father (known to the rest of the world as Miss Elizabeth and Governor Swann) but saw no reason to interfere as long as everything was well and had truly had very little to do with the family of late.  
  
He knocked on the ridiculously large door; he'd never understood why men built such monstrous homes for so few people. At least Swann had had the good sense to plant a few trees on the grounds of his mansion, he could hear them calling to him joyfully, men may had forgotten the elves but the trees had not. The door swung open to reveal the expressionless visage of the Swann's butler. "May I help you?" he inquired in a polite but bored monotone. "Governor Swann is expecting me, I have his order from the blacksmith" Legolas answered him. The butler motioned him into the hall "The Governor will be with you shortly" and left.  
  
"Ah Mr. Turner, good to see you again." Governor Swann greeted cheerily. Legolas had always liked the man. He found him a bit stuffy for the spirited daughter of Arwen that Elizabeth's mother had been, but he was a good man who had had loved his wife, and now his daughter, and would do anything for them.  
  
"Good day Sir, I have your order" Legolas responded politely as he opened the case and handed the elegant sword to the governor who looked it over critically. "The blade is folded steel, that's gold filigree laid into the handle" Legolas explained, then, reached for the sword. "If I may?" he balanced the sword on one finger where the shining blade met the crossguard "Perfectly balanced, the tang is nearly the full width of the blade" he gave a graceful and impressive flip to the blade and handed it back to the governor.  
  
"Impressive, very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master."  
  
"I shall, a craftsmen is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated", Legolas felt a twinge of annoyance that yet again his fine work was accredited to the unproductive slug that was his master. He looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs.  
  
"Ah, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning" Governor Swann admired in his best doting father tone. Legolas meanwhile found himself speechless. He hadn't seen young Elizabeth face to face in several years, and although she had shown signs that she would become a beautiful young woman Legolas was not prepared for the vision that now stood before him. Not since the daughter of Eldarion and Theodwyn daughter of Eowyn and Faramir had he seen her equal. Her hair was Eowyn's, warm honey blonde, soft brown eyes from Faramir and high elvish cheekbones a gift from Arwen. Yet in the soul looking out from those eyes he clearly saw Aragorn, his fire and spirit, elegance and grace, passion and determination, and strong sense of duty, ever conflicting yet ever complimenting, the song of her soul in beautifully resolved dissonance.  
  
"Will! So good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." She smiled breaking him from his reverie  
  
"About me?" he managed to speak still trying to regain his composure  
  
"Elizabeth! Is that entirely proper for you to." Governor Swann tried to interrupt, slightly shocked by the forwardness of this, though not too shocked mind you, she was after all her mother's daughter.  
  
"About the day we met, do you remember?" she continued, ignoring her father, gazing with sparkling eyes up at Legolas  
  
"How could I forget, Miss Swann" he replied cautiously, not certain if she was referring to him or Willy  
  
"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she grinned.  
  
"At least once more Miss Swann, as always." Legolas managed to say, again completely breathtaken by her smile  
  
"There, see, at least the boy has a sense of propriety." Governor Swann seemed quite flustered by his offspring's conversation, "Now, we really must be going."  
  
Elizabeth's smile had faded at Legolas' answer and she bid him a chilly farewell "Good day Mr. Turner"  
  
"Come along" the Governor ushered her out the door  
  
"Good day.Elizabeth", he whispered as they drove away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N Well I had some plot bunnies run away with this a bit when it comes to the past (even more so in the next chapter), don't worry though the movie plot is staying the same, with a few small exceptions where Will is just to clumsy or stupid or clueless to possibly be Legolas. (i.e. I ignored the breaking the candelabra thing, just couldn't see an elf doing that) It all kind of boils down to that I'm more concerned with being true to Tolkien than true to Disney. I hope all the stuff about Eldarion and Theodwyn daughter of Faramir and Eowyn made sense. I was going to have her remind him of Arwen but the more I thought about it Elizabeth looks and acts way more like Eowyn than Arwen. Besides it makes perfect sense for the son of Arwen and Aragorn to marry the daughter of Eowyn and Faramir in terms of class and rank and such.  
  
Gaslight: I tried to email this chapter to you but either you didn't get it or you just haven't had time to look it over yet. Legolas is still watching out for the family, Elizabeth Swann is the only one that he knows of right now however. And yes I'm watching with horror as this idea that seemed perfectly feasible when I started this is becoming harder and harder to pull off well. However I shall endure till the end and will not let my dear little story die a slow and painful death - I will make it work! I hadn't thought about the different climate, different stars and different trees yes but not different climate. I may have a sentence or two discussing that in the next chapter (which at the moment has been stolen by plot bunnies and they don't seem keen on giving it back). As for to and too - grr how I hate those two little words.  
  
Baby Sphinx: I shall now attempt to look innocent and clueless  
  
Arwentheelf02: squeals* hehe nothing is more fun than having an author you like like your story back. Horray for randomness!!  
  
PheonixFyre, babmidnight, Name1, LilPeTiTe, Beats, Psyco101, Sailor Aqua- star and Bec: Thank you all for reviewing/reviewing again. All your sweet reviews are what make me want to continue this as quickly as possible, nothing helps creativity like knowing there are people who want to see more!  
  
~Lindaleriel 8/2/03 


	5. Do YOU think it wise crossing blades wit...

Legolas walked away from the mansion, he needed trees. There was a small grove of palm trees right outside the town that he frequented. It had taken him some time to get to know the palms; the only elves in their history had been the sea elves who were too in love with the ocean to pay much attention to the trees. They had been stunned and delighted by the wood elf's utter devotion to them. He effortlessly scaled the slippery trunk of the largest and perched in the branches. He took a deep breath and let is out, seeing Elizabeth had shaken him greatly. Eldarion's daughter had been the only woman he had truly loved in his entire 5,000-year existence. She had died when a terrible fever that killed hundreds had swept over Minas Tirith only days before Legolas had planned on asking her to marry him. Her death had almost killed him and although his sense of duty had kept him alive and sane, thoughts of her never ceased to bring the pain anew. Now here he was, confronted with this vision of his lost love. He sighed again and leaned his head back against the tree, he could feel it trying to send him comfort and he patted the trunk, thanking his friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Legolas blinked a few times trying to clear his vision and realized that he had fallen into an elven dream. He really was shaken if he had fallen asleep, he thought. Looking at the sun he realized that it had been a good two hours since he had left for the Swann's. Fantastic, now he would have incurred the hung over wrath of master Brown, just what he needed to improve this day. He leapt gracefully from the tree and gave it a grateful pat as he passed, striding swiftly towards the town.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The town was in an uproar. He listened to the excited conversations as he passed as he thought for the millionth time how thankful he was for elven ears. Something about a pirate escaping then, to Legolas' horror, about the governor's daughter Miss Elizabeth being threatened. The stories continued to be on the lips of every person he passed, there were many variation and embellishments along the way but that seemed to be the central bit of truth.  
  
He opened the door to the blacksmith shop only to find the donkey plunging madly against his wheel, quite obviously in distress. Legolas sprang to his side, kneeling and quickly comforting him with a few soft murmurings in elvish; it was still the best language for communicating with animals he thought smugly. He looked around suspiciously trying to figure out what had happened to get donkey going like that. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Brown, still slumped in his chair in a drunken stupor, "right where I left you". Everything seemed to be as it should be until he noticed a hammer lying on the anvil, he was quite certain everything had been put away when he left, "not where I left you" he muttered then stiffened as he heard movement. A battered leather hat caught his eye, that was certainly not his. He tensed as a sword tapped his knuckles and he turned slowly to meet the intruder. One look at the ragged and eccentric clothes, bejeweled hair, and gold filled grin told him all he needed to know,  
  
"You're the one they're hunting, the Pirate" he spat the word pirate out in much the same tone he had once upon a time reserved for orc.  
  
The intruder was completely un-phased by Legolas' unconcealed disgust and instead clocked his jangling head a little and studied Legolas for a moment. "You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" he asked casually as if it was the most natural question in the world.  
  
"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," Legolas answered with ice in his voice and eyes.  
  
"Ah. Well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me," was the pirate's glib reply as he turned as started to saunter away.  
  
Flabbergasted at the pirate's extreme nonchalance Legolas recovered himself in time to take advantage of the fact that he had turned his back and grabbed the first blade he found. The pirate turned at the sound of the steel, drawing his own blade as he did so. Grinning he taunted "Do you think this wise boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
Legolas' eyes sparked dangerously with a dozen retorts along the lines of 'do you think its wise mortal, crossing blades with an elf?' but instead coolly stated, "You threatened Miss Swann."  
  
"Only a little" the pirate grinned, again showing a mouthful of gold as he slid his blade along the length of Legolas', then arrogantly attacked, certain of his superiority.  
  
Legolas' eyes gleamed as he saw the pirate's cockiness falter for a moment, as the skill of the 'boy' became known to be much greater than he had originally thought.  
  
"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that." he admitted, "Excellent form, but how's your footwork?" after the momentary loss of his confidence it was back unabashed, "One step here; very good. Now I step again."  
  
His self-assurance was impressive if aggravating, Legolas would give him that as they circled together, he was also a very good swordsman, no match for Aragorn of course but then few humans ever had been. Legolas couldn't resist throwing in a few fancy twists of his sword though, put this edan in his place, and let him know he was only playing with him.  
  
But the Pirate didn't seem impressed in the slightest, he instead stopped the duel put his sword back in its scabbard gave a cheeky farewell "Ta" and turned and sauntered towards the door.  
  
Unbelievable, the man had gall by the barrel, there was no way in Mordor Legolas was letting him escape now, besides keeping a dangerous Pirate from going free this was now a personal challenge. He threw his sword as hard as he could and embedded it deep into the door effectively wedging it shut.  
  
The pirate starred cross eyed at the sword that was still vibrating just inches from his face then looked disbelievingly at Legolas before turning back to try to yank the blade out of the door. But to no avail, Legolas' strength had jammed it in to far. Seemingly exasperated the pirate again turned and ambled towards the elf taunting, "That is a wonderful trick except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon."  
  
But he wasn't counting on elvish speed as Legolas spun around and grabbed the first blade he found - an unfinished one that had been lying in the fire and glowed red-hot. Legolas grinned as the pirate's eyes grew to twice their original size, this time taking the offensive as he lunged forward at the startled buccaneer.  
  
As they swirled around the room in their deadly dance the pirate noticed with amazement the swords hanging from every support post, encrusting them with blades. "Who makes all these?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"I do" Legolas sneered proudly "and I practice with them 3 hours a day". It was true. Legolas had spent so many millennia as a warrior that he was loathe to let his skills deteriorate with disuse so he practiced with knives, swords, and his bow for 3 hours every night while the human world was asleep.  
  
The pirate smirked, "You need to find yourself a girl, mate! Or, perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" he mocked, making a show of looking down as if to see if he was, in fact, a eunuch.  
  
Disgusted at the humans crude joke Legolas moved the blades to where he could look down at the edan threateningly and spat "I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"  
  
The pirate not in the least intimidated by Legolas' words leapt towards an empty cart teetering back and forth on its wheel, obviously certain as a veteran sailor that he would have the definite advantage fighting on a moving surface. What he didn't count on was elven balance as Legolas snatched another sword, as he was still more comfortable working with two blades even if these were much longer than his white knives, and hopped on the other side.  
  
Blades flashing, Legolas decided he'd had enough of holding back and giving the man a fair chance and began throwing in traditional elvish fighting techniques at opportune moments. The pirate was starting to look rather concerned as he was continuously surprised by moves he had never seen before and in a moment of distraction found his still manacled left wrist hooked to the rafter above him. Legolas smiled grimly as he watched the trapped man desperately try to fend him off with one hand as he twisted about trying to free himself. As many battles as Legolas had fought and as many hundreds and thousands of orcs and other foul things he had killed he still grieved at having to take a human life, even if the human was of the worst of the race. But as he moved forward to make the final blow he saw the pirate slam his foot down on a loose board then found himself flat on his back on the ground.  
  
Well the human was certainly brighter than he let on, even if that was a rather dirty move. Legolas leaped back up onto the cart just in time to again be flung off of it as the pirate fell on the other side. But Legolas being what he was had just lightly stepped onto a rafter and waited.  
  
The pirate got up from the floor and shook his head a little then stepped back onto the cart and looked around for his adversary. As he looked up Legolas grinned and cut down a net full of barrels and crates. Now was the pirate's turn to be flung towards the ceiling. Not being an elf the pirate had to ungracefully drag himself up to stand on another beam. Jumping back and forth across the two rafters, the pirates eyes widened in amazement as he watched Legolas' perfect and effortless balance while he himself was struggling to keep from falling.  
  
Legolas knew the pirate was struggling and with a few well- timed thrusts of his blade knocked the pirate's sword to the floor. In a final desperate effort he turned and vaulted to the ground. This guy was unbelievable, Legolas thought as he, with elven grace and speed, flipped lightly down arriving on the ground well before the panicky pirate who starred at him in utter disbelief and began looking desperately for something, anything to fight him with. Legolas advanced on the defenseless man preparing to finish him, but all of a sudden he was blasted with a face full of coal dust and his sword was kicked from his hands.  
  
He grabbed a heavy iron poker as he rid his eyes of the worst of the dust and prepared to continue the fight but he was met with the muzzle of a pistol pointed at him. He hated guns - granted Legolas had a special affection for bows and his hatred for gins stemmed largely from the fact that since they had become commonplace it was considered strange to use archery for anything but sport, but he was also disgusted by the lack of skill necessary to shoot a gun as opposed to shooting an arrow. It seemed rather cheep and dirty to an elf who had spent thousands of years perfecting his skills as a warrior that someone could just pick up a gun and all they would have to do it practice their aim a bit.  
  
"You cheated," he protested.  
  
The pirate just looked at him smirked a bit and stated "Pirate" in a tone of voice that said purely - what did you expect, then forcefully "move away".  
  
"No" Legolas asserted.  
  
The pirate appeared to have a brief internal struggle then hearing soldiers trying to open front door begged, "please, move."  
  
"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."  
  
The pirate was getting desperate as the bangs on the door increased and he cocked his pistol "this shot was not meant for you" he said angrily.  
  
But before he could do anything Legolas heard a clunk then the sound of breaking glass and the pirate sunk to the floor revealing Master Brown holding a broken rum bottle and looking decidedly woozy.  
  
The door finally gave way to the soldiers and they rushed in to subdue the dangerous criminal only to find him knocked out on the floor. Commodore Norrington took in the scene before him "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."  
  
"Jus doing my civic duty, sir" Brown slurred. Legolas frowned and rolled his eyes - yes the half awake drunk is the one who brought down the vicious pirate not the one who has obviously just been through a battle. There were times when he was simply astounded by the sheer stupidity of some humans - especially those in positions of authority.  
  
Norrington continued arrogantly, not noticing the look of displeasure on Legolas' face, "Well, I trust you'll always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." Then ordered his men, "take him away", leaving a hiccupping Brown and glaring Legolas behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N OK, I have discovered that I majorly stink at writing action. Sorry this took so long to update but I just got so stuck on this blasted sword fight. I'm not terribly happy with it either but I was sick of fighting with it so I just gave up and finished the bloody thing. For those of you who aren't LOTR obsessed I realized I used the word edan several times - it's just the (or an) elvish word for human. Odd technical question but does anyone know if you should capitalize the word elf (and thus elven, elvish, etc)? Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit faster than this one but I will warn you any chapter that will have a lot of action will take me awhile and the next part is when the Pirates invade so. Anyhoo, school will be starting in 2 weeks so it will take me even longer to update, especially since I just found out I'm going to be an RA. I'm really excited about that but I'm not quite sure what all that will entail (I am sure the first few weeks will be a lot of comforting homesick freshmen).  
  
Gaslight: I've been meaning to email you for like 2 weeks but I'm scatterbrained and keep forgetting. I loved some of your revisions and I will be putting several of them in eventually but as I already said I just wanted to get this chapter posted for now. If you want to keep betaing that's great, like I said I loved what you did - but Ill just go ahead and post as soon as I'm done and then put in revisions latter. That agreeable to all partys? :-) I decided not to do anything with the whether, coundlt work it in smoothly. Does the excuse that elves don't really feel it all that much work. ;-) Sanitation will be delt with in Tortuga where it is even worse.  
  
Ania4: I kinda get annoyed with Legolas' age being set as 2,931 when there is little to nothing to base that off of, but I had to come up with some sort if number there so I figured saying he was a couple hundred years away from 3,000 at the time of LOTR, gives Gondor a couple hundred years before falling. So now I need 2,000 more years to get him to 5,000. Guessing that POTC takes place in the early 1700s (from costumes and colonization) that puts Britain being known as rather barbaric at a couple centuries B.C., somewhere in the rules of Greece and Rome (don't feel like looking up dates) which is when the world outside the Mediterranean started to be more known. Now with that rather long-winded explanation I hope I have cleared that up for you (and anyone else who was interested). (if my math is totally screwed up in there somehow just go ahead and laugh at me - the 4 letter M word and I don't get along)  
  
Baby Sphinx, saiyan-girl-cheetah, Priz, Sage of Hairspray, Miss Swann, California Mountain girl, Psyco 101, psyco elf, Tap Dancing Widow, Lady Galadriel1: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (etc etc etc) Ahh all your reviews are so awesome - I'm so happy people like this!!! Totally makes my day when I get great reviews like this!  
  
~Lindaleriel 8/11/03 


	6. Fighting emotions, coconuts, and pirates

This just really had not been Legolas' day. First seeing Elizabeth had shaken him up, then the fight with the pirate which Brown had gotten the credit for, and finally after Norrington and his men had left with the prisoner Brown realized that his rum bottle was broken and must naturally be Legolas' fault. Now with Brown appeased by a new bottle Legolas should have gone to work on the back load of orders but simply couldn't concentrate.  
  
After a half an hour of frustratingly stupid mistakes no elf should make Legolas groaned to himself and decided it was time to give in and give up for the day. He put away the tools and escaped to his room behind the shop. He needed to do some serious relaxing and he knew exactly what would fit the bill.  
  
He crossed his room and knelt before a worn and dusty trunk in an unused corner of the room. It didn't look like much from a distance but on closer inspection it was quite unusual, at least to the average human. Made of the strangest type of wood - completely unlike anything normally seen and on the latch an inscription of some kind, but in a completely unreadable script. It was Legolas' prized possession, it and the things contained therein where his only lasting connections with the world of the old middle earth. The trunk was made of mallorn wood and the inscription in tengwar said simply, Legolas Thrandulion. Inside was a copy of Frodo's Red Book and several of Legolas' favorite Elvish writings, his Lorion cloak and broach from the days of the fellowship, a flag with the Gondorian crest, his mother's wedding ring, and most beloved of all his Galadhrim bow and quiver and his white knives. He lovingly took out the bow and almost reverently pulled back the string. No matter how many battles he had fought with that bow he was still awed by the beauty of the wood and the perfection of the draw. He strapped the quiver to his back and taking the bow closed the trunk and left the house to go back to his trees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It never failed; spending a few hours with his old weapons could always calm him down from anything. Rather strange considering all the times he had been on high alert with them. But they were strangely comforting; they brought him back to a better time, a time when his dearest friends were with him, a time when he was respected among humans as an elf, as a warrior and as a prince. He grinned as in rapid succession he shot Master Brown, Commodore Norrington and Jack Sparrow - otherwise known as 3 large coconuts set in a distant tree. He really needed to learn to have a better attitude about Norrington, he seemed like a decent enough sort who, with the exception of today, had never done anything to earn Legolas' dislike; but there was just something about him that grated on Legolas. He was so. so.boring; the man didn't seem to have a speck of anything resembling spirit in him. The talk around town said that a match between Norrington and young Miss Swann was inevitable but Legolas just couldn't see it. That exceedingly dull man with any descendant of Aragorn? Why it was so ridiculous it was positively laughable; except for the fact that Legolas knew well that 'proper society' had long all but abandoned the notion of marrying for love, or even compatibility, in favor of marriages of title or money. The Dunedain's had held out longer than most in letting their children marry for love but it looked like that was coming to an end. Legolas groaned to himself as he sent another arrow towards "Norrington" this time completely splitting the nut. He didn't like the way his thoughts were turning in relation to Elizabeth, oh why oh why did she have to look so much like his beautiful Silmarwen. He sighed and forced himself to put her - or rather both hers, from his mind and instead to focus on shooting arrow after arrow until he simply couldn't think anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours latter Legolas paused in his shooting to look at the sky and was surprised to see how late it was, the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon. He sighed and sent one last arrow through a coconut, splitting it cleanly in two; then reluctantly retrieved his arrows and headed for home.  
  
Having already spent the entire day in weapons practice, Legolas decided to use the night to get caught up on orders. There was no way he would be able to escape to the world of elven dreams tonight, something just didn't feel right. He could feel something evil was drawing near, it was much the same feeling he used to get when orcs or any other of Sauron and Sauruman's minions were close.  
  
He went to the window, hoping for a clue as to his uneasiness. It was quiet, to quiet; the only sound was the screech of a cat as it ran down the ally. It was unnaturally dark and misty as if a dark cloud had settled over the town. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what could possibly be near that would put him on edge like this. He thought his agitated mind must just be playing tricks on him when he heard a whistling noise overhead. Before he could think about what would whistle like that there was a crash and an explosion as the cannon ball hit a house. Cannons! Fired at the town that would have to mean pirates. He had been bested, albeit through cheating, by one pirate that day, it would not happen again. He darted across the shop, grabbing assorted weaponry as he went  
  
As he burst through the shop door he could scarcely believe the number of pirates who were already fighting and looting everywhere. Catching sight of one particularly ugly buccaneer trying to rob a woman he hurled a hatchet nailing the pirate square in the back. He grinned to himself remembering for a moment the week he and Gimli had tried to teach each other their distinct weapons. Legolas had picked up on using hatchets and axes quickly enough and although he rather despised fighting with an ax he found the throwing hatchets quite useful in certain circumstances. Gimli however had spent most of the time dropping arrows, snapping himself with the string, and had even once ended up tangled in the bow. After freeing his humiliated friend Legolas had decided that there was a reason dwarves weren't known as archers and decided to try elvish knife work instead. Noticing another pirate coming out of a house with an armful of stolen jewelry he dashed over and cut him down before the disgusting man even knew what happened. Moving quickly around the square Legolas killed pirate after pirate with grace and speed. The defenseless women and children who had been terrorized by these pirates watched and marveled at the elegance and precision with which the soft spoken and seemingly ordinary blacksmith's apprentice slayed their tormentors.  
  
As Legolas circled the square in his deadly dance he reluctantly admitted to himself that this felt good, not the killing so much, but he had been a warrior for most of his very long life, it was what he was best at, what he felt most as home as. He noted with satisfaction that all his practicing had paid off, he hadn't lost any of his hard earned skill through disuse. He had apparently lost some of his sensitivity, or at least gotten lazy and forgotten to use it, however, when he suddenly felt himself hoisted into the air. He looked down horrified into the face on an Uruk-hai, well not truly an uruk, but a man who must certainly have an orc ancestor somewhere in his family tree. "Say goodbye" the creature, for creature it seemed rather than man, growled. But Legolas heard a shrill whistle approaching and nimbly ducked out of the way as a cannon ball crashed into the wall above them sending a sign swinging wildly, hitting the pirate in the head and knocking him out. "Goodbye" Legolas replied smugly and prepared to fight the next pirate. But to his horror he saw not another pirate in front of him but Elizabeth, being drug to the boats by an ever-growing swarm of them. She caught his eye and screamed for him to help her, his breath caught in his chest "Elizabeth". As he moved to rescue her he was confronted with yet another pirate but as he looked closer he was baffled, he was quite sure he had already killed this particular pirate. Starring confusedly at the grinning and waving man, Legolas all of a sudden became aware of a strange hissing noise by his feet. As he looked down his stomach did a flip-flop, it was a small bomb and there was no time to run, even for an elf. The spark burned down the last bit of fuse and Legolas braced himself for the explosion, but it never came, it was a dud. He grinned back at the shocked pirate and moved in for the kill. As he raised his sword to strike the sound of many people running obscured the sound of the one coming up behind him. As the candlestick met his head Legolas crumpled to the ground, out cold.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. 1 month, Yikes! Typical excuses, first week I was working ever single day, then school started, then I was gone over Labor Day, then I got sick etc etc. Thank you so much for all your wonderful wonderful reviews. I probably would have abandoned this as much as I'd hate to if it weren't for all of you begging for more. I'm hoping I can manage to update this every week or two. Right now I'm struggling just to get through each day and get the most necessary schoolwork done; I'm only getting this done cause I'm sick and tired of laying here coughing my lungs out and not sleeping. So I'm sitting here coughing my lungs out not sleeping and writing. Bronchitis, I get it every single year around this time - blasted allergies and my "irritant induced asthma like symptoms" (don't you just love doctors names for things *rolls eyes). Anyway, I'm not terribly happy with this chapter, the entire fight scene was written under the influence of an inhaler that makes me dizzy and shaky and confused and codine cough syrup that makes me sleepy and confused, the last paragraph is especially bad. But it is finally updated and right now that was the most important thing. As for the Elf/elf thing, there was really no agreement but I'm thinking Elvish as a language needs capitalization and Elf as a race depending on the context but not elven and such.  
  
Maddie: yeah same here, watching that fight scene was so weird cause it was like you were watching Legolas fighting a pirate. And with the hair and eye color thing I haven't quite decided what I want to do with that yet. I will probably just kind of ignore it and leave it up to each reader to imagine what they will. Personally I tend to see the blond hair but the brown eyes (just cause I have a very serious thing for dark brown eyes ;) ) And thanks so much.:)  
  
Tap Dancing Widow: You are perfectly welcome to use that idea, let me know so I can go read it (I love your vignettes btw)  
  
Caribbean-Crossbones: hmm, I hadn't thought I was making him to stuck up but Ill try and watch out for it, I know it could happen pretty easily.  
  
ElvenPirate41: my pen name means Lady of Music (I am a music major) Quenya or Sindarin, I have no clue, could be both for all I known :)  
  
bunny-luver: lol your review finally got me going ok ok I have all these people waiting I have got to update this thing so everyone thank bunny- luver for finally getting my butt into gear :)  
  
The Lady Tigress, Louis (cool, I can't wait), Ace W. McCloud, Little Witch1, Emma, Cute-Kitty, flamingo, Name1, yuhi (see response to maddie), Jamie, Toby Kieth Fanatic (again see above), jenn, Priz, Psyco101, Rori, ~C~ (thanks, I didn't know that, the bulk of my knowledge of Elvish, little thought is may be, is from fanfiction so its not always correct), To-wo'- di, hawkelf, snowgirl7, I'm in love., unknown, LalaithoftheBruinen (I love your name), True-Slytherin-gurl, lady sakura, Sindauviel (hey don't worry, constructive criticism is very much welcome, constructive being the operative word), ., Quicksilvermad (glad you liked it, seems to be quite popular ;) )  
  
Thank you all so much for you reviews they really mean a lot to me. ~Lindaleriel 9/10/03 


	7. An Unlikely Aliance

            Legolas groaned as he regained consciousness, the sun hit his eyes painfully as he opened them. What had happened? Why was he lying in the street? Wait a minute why were his eyes even closed? Elves don't sleep with their eyes closed unless they are completely exhausted, ill, or injured…Injured, he then realized that the back of his head was sending him painful messages; gingerly reaching back he found an enormous goose egg. Where had that come from? All of a sudden it all came rushing back…..Elizabeth! He leapt to his feet, his sore head utterly forgotten, and ran to find Governor Swann – he had to save Elizabeth Dunedain!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He found the Governor consulting a map with Norington. As much as he disliked the idea of Elizabeth marrying the man – the Commodore did seem to authentically care for her and Legolas figured they would be certain to help in the quest to save her. "They've taken her, they've taken Elizabeth," he announced in a near panicked voice. To his shock and anger Norington's only response was the calm order "Mr. Murtog, remove this man."

            Effortlessly shaking Murtog's grip from his arm Legolas continued in disbelief  "We have to hunt them down, we must save her"

            "And where do you propose we start?" this from the Governor, "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it." He, at least, had a note of desperation in his voice.

            "That Jack Sparrow, he talked about the Black Pearl." A red coated solider cautiously interjected but was corrected by his mate. "Mentioned it, is more what he did"

            "Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it." Legolas suggested hopefully

            "No…the pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, ergo they are not his allies." Norington muttered distractedly, "Governor, we will establish their most likely course…"

            At this complete disregard for an idea that could possibly save Elizabeth's life Legolas finally snapped. What sort of logic was this – just because the attackers weren't Sparrow's allies how did that have any bearing on whether or not he would know anything about them. Striking the table with only slight restraint on his enormous strength he imbedded his hatchet deep in the Commodore's map "That's not good enough!" he bellowed in the tone of one not used to having his words ignored. 

            With calm annoyance Norington wrestled the ax out of the table, "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith; and this is not the moment for rash actions."  

            Legolas was sorely tempted to correct him on that point; not a military man eh? He was completely certain he had commanded more battles than Norington had ever even seen. Not to mention the patronizing tone with which the Commodore was speaking down to him. But overcoming the moment of, however justifiable, snobbish weakness he simply squared his jaw and held his tongue. 

            Norrington continued, "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." 

            Deciding that this was getting him no where Legolas glared at him and marched off deciding that if no one else would even see if the pirate knew anything  - he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            As Legolas stormily marched through the town his mood only worsened. The town was decimated. The smoldering ruins of homes and businesses choked the morning air with thick smoke. The streets were littered with the dead and wounded. Women, small children, old men, the pirates had shown them no favor and Legolas burned with righteous anger towards those who had committed the brutality. He had never had a favorable opinion of pirates but at the sights that met his eyes that morning he found his general dislike turning to a hatred as intense as he had once felt for the giant spiders and orcs of Dol Gulder that had terrorized Greenwood the Great eventually taking over and transforming his homeland into the dark forest of Mirkwood. And now here he was going to ask a pirate for help, it absolutely galled him.

            Legolas hurried down the stairs of the prison and found the pirate lying on the floor of his cell. "You, Sparrow!" he barked authoritatively  

            "Aye" he answered not moving in the slightest

            Legolas decided that directness was probably the best approach "You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?" 

            "I've heard of it." The pirate mumbled

            "Where does it make berth?" Legolas continued preemptively annoyed

            "Where does it make berth?" Sparrow repeated as if the elf has asked if the ocean was wet and he couldn't believe the stupidity "Have you not heard the stories?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows

            Legolas of course not having heard the stories merely cocked his head questioningly and waited for the pirate to continue

            Flopping back on the ground Sparrow exasperatedly began expositing "_Captain_ Barbossa and his crew of miscreants…" It was impossible to miss the venom and sarcasm with which the pirate had said captain, "…Sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

            Isla de Muerta – Island of the Dead? Cannot be found except by those who already know where it is? That sounded disturbingly familiar – but quickly hiding his discomfort he demanded, "The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

            Rolling his eyes and looking at his nails the pirate unconcernedly responded, "Why ask me?"

            Swallowing his pride and disgust he grumbled, "Because you're a pirate."

            "And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Sparrow grinned

            Temper at the breaking point he gritted his teeth and spat "Never!" Then, regaining control, reluctantly and sorrowfully mumbled, "They took Miss Swann"

            Grinning wildly the pirate sat up and mocked "Oh so it is that you've found a girl. I see." Then becoming slightly more business like – at least for Jack Sparrow -  he smugly continued; "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." 

            Of course the pirate would only care for his own profit  - fortunately Legolas had a trump card, "I can get you out of here." Legolas informed with a raised eyebrow

            The pirate looked incredulous "How's that? The key's run off."

            "I helped build these cells." The Elf looked around remembering the day "These are half pin-barrel hinges." He continued as he found a bench and propped it against the bars "With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free." 

            "What's your name?" the pirate asked thoughtfully.

            "Will Turner"

            "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?" 

            Legolas hesitated – his immediate reaction was of course to say no but something in the pirate's tone told him that there was more to the question then small talk and cautiously answered, "Yes"

            "Aha." The pirate pondered this new information for a moment then seemed to come to a decision "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he stood and stuck his hand through the bars.

            "Agreed" Legolas firmly took his hand – his demeanor admitting relief 

            "Agreed, get me out."

            Legolas easily lifted the iron door but dropped it with a larger crash than he had intended, jarring his sensitive ears, "Hurry, someone will have heard that."

            Sparrow darted over to a row of hooks, upon which were his hat and weapons, "Not without my effects." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* grovels and begs for forgiveness *  I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long – see my bio for explanations. And sorry for how bad this chapter is – this for some reason was the absolute hardest to write so far – it was all dialogue I couldn't mess with much and didn't leave much room for thoughts to write about either - made it hard to be creative. I do have a lot of interesting ideas for the rest of this so hopefully this will just be one bad chapter before they get good again. Thanks for hanging in here with me – hopefully I can get a chapter out every week or two next semester and should get a few more done every couple days or so while I'm on break. And on a side note I must state what all here (presumably) already know – Return of the King was completely and totally awesome. Yes, I do have a few gripes about some of the changes from the book and there are a few times that one wishes to start screaming at the screen "Bad PJ, bad, BAD PJ" but even for those moments it is still the greatest movie I have ever seen, I am already impatient for the DVD.

       Now for thank yous to my dear faithful reviewers:

Queen of Vegetasei: Ok I'll try to address the stuff you pointed out – all quite valid points. 

Legolas falling in love with Elizabeth: Umm, because its fiction? :P Lol, really though its partially the intense feelings the sight of her brings to the surface in regards to Silmarwen (which btw is Elizabeth put through an Elven name generator – not sure how accurate of one it is but since I was already playing around with the name once I got it as a result for Elizabeth that just really decided it), and partially just her spirit and fire and such. Then like I said, its fiction, bad answer I know; but my goal isn't to significantly change the movie  - just to see it from an entirely different perspective (granted that will change a few things, especially later on, just not major plot points). Hatred of Pirates: I tried to address this question in this last chapter so I hope that takes care of things here. Also, if you remember the Corsairs in Return of the King, Legolas has long associated Pirates with evil. Randomly killing people: Huh? Where does he do that? Do you mean his little archery practice and naming the coconuts? I guess I'm confused in this one, not sure what you are talking about. Hair and Eyes: Hair I leave up to each reader's imagination whether he keeps it long and blond or whether he cuts and dyes it (I personally see blond because that marks him as Legolas more). The eyes I'm toying with an explanation – it however won't show up till the end if I use it at all. As it stands right now, think brown. Attitude towards unkempt humans: Well first and foremost its a lot easier to forgive your best friend for being filthy than someone who's malodorousness (is that even a word, spell check doesn't recognize it) is only adding insult to injury on top of their other transgressions. I think he's really only complained much about smell and dirt around Brown (unless I'm forgetting my own story), who is a perpetual drunk – and to put it quite simply, drunks stink. And if you are meaning his superior attitude – I guess I see that as rather a point of self-preservation. He's lonely and isn't able to really make friends for numerous reasons so remembering how much better elves are makes him feel better in a way. And in all honestly, the Elves, especially those of the Sylvan variety (while Legolas is technically Sindarin, Mirkwood is mostly Sylvan and he repeatedly identifies himself with them), do tend to be rather superior towards strangers of lesser races. And he doesn't treat the majority of people in a superior matter (though he may be thinking it), just those who are getting on his nerves (i.e. Norrington, Brown, and Jack). We need more POTC/LOTR crossovers: I heartily agree! 

Legolasfreak, Tap Dancing Widow, sailor, LalaithoftheBruinen, Marion, Hawkelf, Captian Red Black (thank you – I really struggle with writing action – I'm better with writing thoughts, so its nice to hear all my fighting with it was worth it), AuronLives, Luntetuurewen, Ragamuffin, Gaslight (yes I agree with you two – I just have yet to find one – I do have a friend who said she might be willing but I just wanted to get this posted finally), Quicksilvermad, Little Witch, Silverflames18 (really? lol, makes me think of Sam), SnowGirl7 (yeah I always read that in fan-fics to but I've never seen it in Tolkien – doesn't mean it isn't, I just haven't noticed it anywhere. It just seems weird to me though since Legolas actually means green leaf so when you call him Legolas Greenleaf you are essentially calling him Greenleaf Greenleaf. Legolas Thranduilion is just what Haldir calls him when they are in Lothlorion and it just simply means Legolas son of Thranduil.), Priz, PantherS (I tried to email you but I'm not sure it went through, I hope you are still here and things are clearer), Das Blume, Vaniwen Calenlas, Kaitlin, Rangishran (try, yes – chance of it actually happening, not likely), Hiro-tyre, Psyco elf (anyone who likes this story has got to read hers  - its another POTC/LOTR crossover, only its better), Psyco101 (bunch of psychos reviewing my story, lol), babmidnight, elvingirl3737, Elros Seregon, DarkFyre (Lol sorry, I'm a hopeless romantic :) ), Banba McCuill, elfgirlsfj (haven't decided that one yet), Myrielle, Elendil Star-Lover, The Nancing Pirate (lol *hugs * no I don't mind a bit, I have a tendency to write insanely long and pointlessly rambling reviews to, they are fun to get :) ), Eothen, Draconic Ban-sidhea, aragorns-gurl33 (nope, I refuse to abandon this, no matter how many months it takes to update!)

Thank you all sooo much, you are what inspire me to continue this even when I would give up in frustration. (Exactly why I decided to post it as I was writing, I knew the only way it'd get done is to have other people expecting/wanting me to).


	8. This is going to be a long trip

I'm back!!! Well, sort of. I found this chapter that was almost to where I was when my computer died in one of my email accounts – I was seriously shrieking when I found it. So here you are the next chapter finished and posted. However that doesn't mean another chapter will be coming soon. In case you hadn't read my authors page (which incidentally if I haven't updated in a LONG time I usually type an explanation up there) my computer died awhile ago taking 2 nearly finished chapters with it. This was one but like I said I found it on an email account (I don't even remember why it was there) the other is the next chapter that I wrote when I was fighting writers block on this one – it is still stuck on the computer. I am hoping to get is off somehow – I just have to find a way to get power to the computer to turn it on and get files out of it but the battery has never worked and now the power port is shot. Anyway – terribly frustrating and I'm not going to make any estimate as to when the next update will be. Never fear though – no matter how long it takes between updates I WILL NOT abandon this story – it will be continued eventually.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas and Jack cautiously darted up the prison stairs and through the streets and alleys of Port Royal towards the waterfront. Suddenly Jack slowed, stopped, and turned around, his eyes searching for something - giving Legolas only seconds to avoid plowing into him. "What are you looking for" Legolas hissed, assuming that Jack had somehow heard or seen something he hadn't. Jack looked at him askance, looked around some more, then looked back at him. "Where were you mate?"  
  
Legolas gave him a baffled look. "Right behind you?" it came out as almost more of a question.  
  
"I didn't hear you - figured you couldn't keep up" he grinned  
  
Refusing to rise to Jack's baiting Legolas stated coolly but firmly. "I move silently."  
  
Jack looked uncertainly from Legolas' face, to his feet, then back to his face, squinted at him for a moment, then regained his cocky grin, swirled around, and swaggered down the ally as only Jack Sparrow could  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they neared the waterfront Legolas began to wonder exactly what Jack was planning. All of a sudden it dawned on him: "We're going to steal a ship." Well this was a lovely situation he'd gotten himself into here, a real exhibition of the wisdom of the Eldar. Then, noticing the direction of Jack's grinning gaze, he blanched. "That ship?" The ship in question was the largest, strongest man o war of His Majesty's Royal Navy in the Caribbean  
"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." He corrected in typical dismissive fashion, then suddenly becoming (relatively) serious he continued, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"  
Legolas answered with conviction what he had feared would one day be his fate ever since his decision to be the watchman over Numenor. "I'd die for her."  
"Oh, good. No worries, then." Was Jack's glib reply.  
Legolas glared at him for a moment then followed him down to the beach  
"Perfect" Jack said happily looking at an overturned rowboat  
Legolas raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Perfect? Pray explain what an old rowboat has to do with stealing...excuse me, commandeering a ship?"  
Jack simply grinned  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is either madness, or brilliance," Legolas muttered, wrinkling his nose at the musty, fishy smell of the air trapped under the boat  
"Its remarkable how often those two traits coincide."  
Legolas thought about that for a moment, then was forced to concede the point. (To himself anyway, Jack's ego didn't need any help). He thought of Aragorn, of how often he had called Aragorn absolutely mad over the course of their long friendship – yet Aragorn was the most brilliant human he had met in his entire 5000 years.  
Lost in his memories he almost did not notice Jack stop. "This is where we get off. Once you reach the surface climb up the stern...can you do that - climb I mean?"  
"I can climb anything you ask," Legolas replied evenly. "The ability comes naturally to those of my family. I have spent much time in the trees ever since I was a small child," he continued wistfully recalling long ago days chasing friends through the tree tops of Greenwood or jumping out of the trees of Imladris and frightening young Estel – of course making no mention of how many millennia had passed since he was a small child.  
"Alright then. Now once we're on board let me do the talking, savvy. You just stand there and look threatening...or something"  
Legolas simply rolled his eyes – he was finding this was something one often had the urge to do around Jack – and ducked under the side of the boat in order to follow Jack to the surface.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Legolas nimbly scaled the ship he saw Jack occasionally look at him in disbelief. After spending most of his life aboard different ships, the pirate had spent his fair share of time up the rigging and was a very adept climber. While he personally was having no trouble in spite of the difficult reaches and oblique angles a ship's stern posed, he was shocked that this lubber could effortlessly keep up, and was in fact about to pass him when they reached the deck.  
Legolas was quite enjoying the thought of all the continued surprises he had in store for the normally unflappable pirate. Commandeering a ship, however, was not his area of expertise and he decided that just this once it might be best to follow Jack's lead.  
Assuming he would be marching full speed ahead and beginning an all out melee, Legolas took a flying leap over the stair railing, prepared to defend against immediate attacks. Yet he noticed that Jack simply sauntered down the stairs in his usual affected way and announced, "Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship."  
The officer, who was apparently in charge, looked at them for a moment, then burst into hysterical laughter. Legolas could just tell what he was thinking: "Really now? The slenderly built, pretty boy blacksmith's apprentice Turner, and this pirate who was quite obviously touched in the head, did they really believe they could sail a 100 gun ship just the two of them?"  
  
Quickly regaining some semblance of composure, though his smirk still twitched, he ridiculed the two before him. "This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay"  
  
But Jack was unfazed; pointing his pistol at the officer's head he said, as if it were the most obvious reasoning in the world, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Will shrugged slightly and pointed his sword a bit more menacingly at the officer? That overconfident ego of Jack's was annoying, but it did certainly have its uses.  
  
"Now I would suggest that you and your men take a boat and go ashore afore I think of a better use for you, savvy?" Jack moseyed around the deck a bit, counting on Will's sword to hold them at bay. He suddenly swirled around and re-aimed his pistol at the officer on his last word.  
  
The stunned officer gulped slightly and weakly ordered, "To the lifeboats men"  
  
Jack grinned at Legolas and motioned towards the escaping navy men as if to say, "see, I told you I could."  
  
Legolas just snorted slightly.  
  
"Don't just stand there, loose the sails," Jack ordered.  
  
As much as it grated on Legolas to be ordered about, 5,000 years' accumulation of common sense told him he hadn't the first idea as to the how to's of sailing a modern ship, much less being a pirate. Gritting his teeth he obediently followed the orders Jack was bellowing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Jack finished whatever mechanics he was performing on the helm, Legolas peered towards the dock. Over the small distance he could easily see every detail of the interceptor's pursuit. Turning he announced to Jack, "Here they come."  
  
Jack merely grinned.  
  
"Jack what exactly is it you are planning here?" Legolas asked. Even to his untrained eye it was quite obvious that the Interceptor was the supremely faster ship. "They will be catching up with us in a matter of minutes."  
  
"I'm planning that you do exactly what I tell you, Savvy?"  
  
After another of an increasing number of acid stare downs between the two proud and independent beings, Legolas decided that as he was 5000 years old and an elf, he certainly should posses the wisdom to know when he was out of his element. Sighing deeply he gave Jack an exaggerated bow. "I forfeit. When it comes to stealing ships, you are the expert."  
  
Jack straightened up. "I knew you weren't as dumb as you look – and it's commandeer, commandeer – now..."  
  
Legolas only half listened as Jack began spewing orders. Eru help him, it was going to take his greatest measure of willpower yet to not strangle his "Captain".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bring her around, bring her around!"  
  
Legolas and Jack crouched near the stern, ropes in hand as the soldiers boarded. "Have I mentioned you are maddest individual I have ever met?" Legolas hissed to him, mentally adding "in 5000 years; and I'm counting Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, Gimli, Mithrandir, Pippin...." His inner listing of crazy "people" he had known (and he hadn't even gotten past the 3rd age) was cut short by Jack's whispered command of, "Now!"  
  
Following Jack's lead he swung over to the Interceptor. Delicately stepping onto the deck he proceeded, as per Jack's earlier instructions, to efficiently sever all the lines leading back to the Dauntless, setting the interceptor free to sail.  
  
Jack was quite obviously relishing a chance to be at the helm of a ship again and jauntily called back to the Dauntless, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'dve had a hard time of it by ourselves."  
  
Legolas ducked at the barrage of gunfire Jack's taunt drew but was quickly on his feet as Jack happily began ordering him about. He sighed at Jack's manic grin. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hooray, I'm even happy with it – how rare is that ;) Now for Reviewer responses – huttah!  
  
Dark Whispers: I'll be sticking mostly just with the movie – I'll add a few things here and there but the general plot line stays the same, the point of this is more seeing the same story from a vastly different point of view  
  
Spunkygirl3: thanks for the offer – I know my punctuation especially stinks, right now though it takes me so long to get a chapter written I just want to post it right away when I finally do  
  
SnowGirl7: maybe, not sure yet, I mean no one "finds out" per say because they don't even remember what elves are, but he may tell a few people eventually, Elizabeth probably for sure but I'm toying with the idea of a sequel for that. Only problem being, I'd like to leave it open to do the real sequel like this when it eventually comes out.  
  
Thanks to: psycho elf (thanks for the hug :) ), babmidnight, Toby Keith Fanatic, Das Blume, Captin Red Black (lol I loved your review), leann, Tap Dancing Widow (hooray, I'll have to go check your author's page now), Draconic Ban-sidhea (heavens your name is hard to spell), yuhi- thedoerofevildeeds, K'lara7, Northstar1 (the little Haldir insertion was great fun), Eleclya111, AuronLives (I found bunches of places where he's called Legolas Greenleaf now, I actually feel rather stupid that I didn't notice them before; it still seems rather odd to me though), serenawronski (I'm glad it inspired you continue :) ), Shimmergloom (I'm glad you found it to :) ), Quicksilvermad (oh yeah, totally agree on ROTK – annoying in places but totally awesome anyway, I want to see it on the big screen again but I have to go to Omaha or Lincoln to do so :( ), just annother stupid idiot (love the name), AAAclub (thank you so much), Espel, Psyco101 (I know me neither), anxioustritip (again thanks so much), Jedi-Bant, just me (yummy), socks and muffin mittens (you have one of the greatest names ever, my friend Tricia just about died laughing when she saw it, Hail Tolkien indeed!! :) ) 


End file.
